CCU presidential election, 2075
Gil Brinson | before_party = Freedom | posttitle = | after_election = Nikole Mercado | after_party = Reform }} A total of 12,513,098 people voted in the election, once again a new record. More people voted compared to the difference between 2067 and 2071. New polling Primaries Freedom Party primaries Incumbent CCU President Gil Brinson, nominated by Adele Mayfield as her running mate and Vice President for her 3rd term run from 2071 (ending for her in 2073, and Brinson in 2075), controversially won the primaries by 0.16 points, automatically activating a recount. However, after the recount, Brinson's lead widened to 50.23%, compared to Ruiz's 49.77%. The primaries was seen as the fight between 'political Freedom establishment vs. anti-establishment anti-corruptionusual open-to-new-conventions candidate Ruiz'. After losing, Ruiz refused to concede the election and stated that "I tried. I appreciated Mayfield's strength in uniting parties. Bipartisanship. I lost to her, that did piss me off at the time. But through time, I came to appreciate Mayfield's important task. Personally, I do believe that her 10-year term was, just a bit too much, we can't refrain from other faces ruining- I mean representing our party. When Mayfield nominated Brinson, I was like ok. I finished higher than him. She wouldn't choose the public's choice, me, but instead someone to her 'establishment standards'. As part of a strengthening campaign, I came to realize that every party - yes, even our's, can indeed have corruption. Our job is to fight it O.F.F. If we can't. Then our party simply will cease to exist. That is why I will not concede the election, nor will I endorse Brinson for President." Ruiz added, "We will continue the fight. It's not ever, not just yet, not ever." Adele Mayfield had met with both Eula Ruiz and Gil Brinson prior to the primaries. However, despite herself nominating Brinson for Vice President, as a running mate, she pledged not to endorse any candidate until after the election, to allow "the primaries to play themself out". After winning the primaries, Brinson stated that he 'understood the political divide' and stated that he planned to continue to pledge to Mayfield's effort in bringing the Union together, 'especially at this time of urgency.' Shortly thereafter, Brinson and Wilt met together to sign the contract for the/a/the 2074 joint Freedom-Progressive Party joint leadership election. He stated that 'it is important, more than ever, as we have learned from 2071, that we cannot let our fellow partner votes to waste. That is why we are pledging, to unionize the bigger party nominee, now and not never." Subsequently, former CCU President and Leader/Nominee of Freedom Party endorsed Gil Brinson for President, heading into the leadership election between Wilt and himself, Brinson. Some criticized this move, noting that if she 'wanted it to play out' she would have had to wait until after the leadership election.' However, most and many as well as some, disputed this, noting that as 'the most popular Freedom Party member since Gould, it was nevertheless obvious who would endorse.' Freedom–Progressive Party joint leadership election Freedom Party nominee and Incumbent President Gil Brinson won the joint leadership election by a new high of 51.01%, to Wilt's 48.99%, seen as both turnouts for Freedom and Progressive lower due to 'dissatisfaction with Freedom primaries result, or previous leadership for Progressive voters'. Ultimately, the election saw a 9% decrease turnout from the 2070, attributed to these reasons. As such, it is thought that Brinson won easier than Mayfield simply due to less voters. Prior, polling suggested too close to call or swing, but with many polls attributed to a potential victory for Wilt, who had been expected to win. After her loss, she conceded the election to Brinson, and stated that 'we must stand by the Freedom Party's side, otherwise, we risk giving the election to Pauley and their Union.' She went on, 'I know many Progressives our party has, are disheartened by the result. But we must see this as an indicator, that the Freedom is our best shot. ' Wilt later confirmed that the 2075 election course would indeed be her last and final one. In a public rally, she confirmed that "her fight is over, and it's time to give the people someone new", confirming earlier reports that she had resigned as leader of the Progressive Party and its child Resilience Party. She stated 'its clear. New blood will move us higher." The election marked the end of her long political career, having served as a co-leader of the Anti-Union Party in 2051, then going on to be sole leader, then its merged Resilience leader, to reformed Progressive leader. Under her leadership and nomination-ship, she saw new peaks. Following her announcement, the Progressive Party was seen as 'leaderless'. Declared * Gil Brinson, Future (10th) CCU President (2073–); (pending; rumored) * Valeri Breeden, candidate for Freedom Party nomination, 2063 * Nikki Fairley * Miquel Kozlowski, technocrat * Eula Ruiz, Candidate for Freedom Party nomination, 2063; runner-up Declined * Adele Mayfield, Incumbent (9th) CCU President (2063–) * Malia Gonsalves, 8th CCU President (2059–60) * Toi Koehler, 6th CCU President (2039–43, 2051–55); (legally accepted/allowed, as only served one term under current electoral system) Union Party primaries Pauley easily won Union Party primaries, by 63.09%, despite the poor Union Party performance in 2071. However, she attributed it to Mayfield's promise of '2 final years, then new leadership'. In the past, previous Union Party leader Jarrett Hagen had cited Gould, Freedom leader, for his loss, but went on to lose more. In contrast to Freedom/Progressive, with one different nominee coming from Freedom, it was a direct rematch of 2070. With Union Party's loss in 2070, Reform Party nominee Mercado used it to outline 'the need for a reformed right-wing leader'. This rallied her many new supporters, some from Union Party, converted. * Criston Pauley Union–Reform Party joint leadership election The Reform Party defeated Union Party in a shock 56% upset victory. While projections suggested a tossup, or lean towards Reform Party, none had 'without a reasonable doubt, projected a tilt or lean towards it.' As well, polls had only suggested a slight advantage for Reform Party, with only a small lead expected by Reform, but also some small advantages for Union with short victories. Mercado stated, "We started our revolution back in 2063. They said 'we have no chance. nor will we qualify for polls.' They may have perceived our chances, right, but we did them polls justice by making it, into them. Then, they told us 'sure, you'll get into the Senate, but without any impact.' Then we seated higher then the former dominant party that was For the People, the previous third party, we edged them out. Not one poll saw us with the amount of seats we gained, proving our against-odds campaign. But they never stopped trying. to. smear us. And . Here, we are now. We finally defeated the Union Party, courtesy of their voters, for allowing Pauley to be the one I would face. But that's all behind us now, as we rally for the greater good of defeating the joke that is 'Gil Brinson', Brinson', 'Gil Brinson'.. Pauley conceded the election to Mercado, stated 'As much as I had been prone to admitting it, I knew this day would come, sooner or later. Eventually. I, however, wanted to do best to represent our Union. Our party. While that never happened as the leader, I am happy to have lead our party to its peak recent high of 32 seats under old system, which was furthered to 44." She added at the end of her speech, "That is why, after serving as leader or nominee since 2063, I will opt to no longer seek the nomination and give a chance for fresher, newer blood who will broaden and extend to expend and expand our horizens." Global Interests Party primaries * Jerry Lloyd Heading from 2051, with some departures and break,s, Lloyd announced his retirement and department from CCU politics. Rossiya Party Leader Chuck Georgiy then confirmed his inteintion to run for nomination. Georgiy won mainly unopposed with 61.57% in first round voting. Progressive Party primaries Declared * Meryl Wilt, Anti-Union co-leader (2051–2059); Anti-Union leader (2059–2060); Resilience leader (2060–2069); Progressive leader/nominee (2069–2070) Reform Party primaries * Nikole Mercado Other/third party primaries * Devina O'Neil, who had served as Independence Party leader in 2067, and run as an Independent in 2071 under Indepence Party's deformation as a result of old-system return and overhaul, announced she would opt not to run for President. Although usually leaning left, she endorsed Nikole Mercado for President, over incumbent Freedom President Gil Brinson, citing Mercado's 'Reform policies' as something which couuld 'revoloutionze the CCU.' as well, 'making it more fair, less corrupt and direct-democracy.' Although some Reform Party policies were similar with Resilience/Progressive, they did not make the final stage, losing out a leadership election for a consecuctive time. Both were agreed by Freedom and the former to avoid 'vote spilling'. While some other Independents declared their run for President, they could not establish themselves in the way that o"Neil did, failing to gain ground in any straw polls or any other, and ultimately suspended their campaign before the election, having been denied access in all or most ballots, not wanting to progress and ! cotn-->continue as a Write-in candidate. Most and a number of analysts stated that O'Neil's decision meant that Independents were at risk to lose all seats in the aftermath of the election, unless a aclaimed Independent or swinger joined and entered the race. However, a number joined the Reform Party endorsing and atttempting to become a Senator under minority or potential majority government. Otherwise, under minorty power with no control, unless Freedom winning a minority government. The Moderate Party, never a part or represented in the Senate, stated that it would continue its task 'to moderate CCUhopefully' noting that the Union should 'refrain' from going left many times, or right occasionally rare in times. The Blood Party stated they 'had a task' more than ever, with the exclusion of the Union Party in a ballot for the first time since ever. The BPC stated that 'ballot exclusuion og/of Union sets a bad precedent, which is why 2075 will be more important than ever for our Senate debute entrance." The Justice Party also confirmd its contesting. The No Allegiance Association stated they'd 'continue to defy the quo by competing.' The Communist Party sttated 'we mus t not let our defeat, we will battle this election." After a while, the One Matter Party stated that they would suspend and expel their party, as aresult of decreasigng party budget, numbers, and near-lack of qualification to ballots, as well funds not allowing much promotion, or participation inelections." The Blackout Party, on the other hand, confirmed. Other parties were not known to public eye. However, the new system notably was a 'big constraint' to many of these smaller parties, disallowing them to win much, with only goals becoming and beeing gaining aseat in a target state. Mauldin, announced he would run for the nomination of No Allegiance Assocation , for the last time. He had prior to , declined in popularity, and his announcement had recertified party officials and assured that he would remain uncontested. He won primaries by 67.09%. Darwin Ashford once again won the Blackout nomination, narrowly defeating One Matter previous nominee Teague by his 51.03%, to her 48.97%, in second round voting. Hardison stated that she would not run for the nomination of Justice Party. Self-proclaimed "outsider" Dorthey Hutson won nomination by 59.33% in first round voting. Jerlene Beckham won renomination by 53.96%, in first round. Erick Walters announced the creation of the Just Party, with no claimed position. He faced Jamie Bradley and Eva Johnston, Billie Patrick, Troy Sharp, Jody Davidson, Ricardo Griffin, Laura Logan,Marvin Pittman and Jamie Garcia in primaries, but won with 70.96% in first round. This was later reported as a "stunt" and that they were all part of his cabinet for election "victory". However, the party did not qualify for any polls, and projected to place lastin the election. Contesting parties Parties suspending The One Matter Party confirmed it would suspend due to lack of qualifying ballots, declining members, lack of funds to keep going and simply infrastuctures and disagreements within. Its assets , ballot power and members were incorporated into the Blackout Party, a centre-right party. Debates * First debate: July 15, 2074 * Second debate: September 15, 2074 * Third debate: January 15, 2075 Other debates * First unofficial debate: October 15, 2074 * Second unofficial debate: November 20, 2074 Qualification ' The CCU confirmed prior to the 2071 election that the 2075 debates would again all require 15 seats at minimum. Alternatively, 10% in 3 polls for the first debate. For the second, 11.5% in 3 polls. For the third, 13% in 4 polls. The CCU and EC defended this, noting that 'when the debates are stuffed with parties without a real chance of winning an election, they void the 'presidential' purpose, just debating to 'fill more seats'. Any party that has a 'real' shot gets to debate, as proven by previous election results." The CCU added, "to allow parties some growth, we have indeed lowered the requirement to start at just 10% in 3 polls - but if any narrowly reach this, they must show proof of growth in their campaign, as the election date looms closer, and closer. We only believe this is, more than fair." With the debate seat criteria / criterion based on party, any nominee of Freedom Party or Union Party would automatically be granted a seat in the debate. With Independent, any of the ten Senators would apply, however, it is void due to only 10 seats, therefore, not ruling any advantage to any Independents. However, the CCU stated that the 'Independent' rule only applied to the previous nominee, as if otherwise, would allow '10' to qualify for debates, or 15 if 15 which necessary. However, in April 2071, the CCU and EC announced in a joint statement that they had ultimately removed the seat criterion . Noting that under the new electoral system, it had become less and less 'useful' for this type of 'determination'. As a result, qualification would be based on polling alone, giving all candidates an equal chance. Chuck Georgiy, nominee of the Global Interests Party, confirmed that "outsider debates" would come back for the 2075 election. Additionally, he stated that owing to the 'success' of the previous course, two debates would be commisioned. The CCU reiterated its stance that any candidates who appeared in these would be banned from sanctioned ones. However, this had no affect on non-qualifying, although if they were to gain popularity from the non-sanctioned, and reach qualifications, they would not receive an invitation nevertheless. Aftermath Despite polls suggesting a closer election, Mercado won the election by a staggering 60%, and received the most seats since Union Party in 2047 elections. With Global Interets, the rioght-wiong bloc had 62% support. In order to enact "complete" changes, they would nered Freedom Party support. 2079 election Nikole Mercado | before_party = Reform | after_election = Nikole Mercado | after_party = Reform }} Nikole Mercado won Reform Party primaries by 85.99% in first round voting, with no preference the second highest option, followed by "extremely minor parties candidates". Mercado won leadership election by 79.3% to Union Party, WHO attempted to unesseat Reform. The real fight, as most noted, was between Freedom Party and Progressive Party. Despite early hassles to agree on a c ontract, both parties agreed it was important, as otherwise an "automatic victory to Reform would ensue". Eula Ruiz, considered a top Freedom candidate, announced that "she would not contest 2079". Brinson tated he "would not bother". At last, Nikki Fairley won Freedom primaries by 50.3%, a narrow victory over former oponnent Miquel Kozlowski techoncrat, who had beaten her narrowly in 20674 for third place in first round. New candidates challenged the Progessive Party bnomination, after the political retirement of Meryl Wilt in 2075 after long CCU - political career, without being elected President0-ever,though gaining much seats. Controversially, Chuck Georgiy was defeated in Global Interests primary, considering a potential "loss in Russian vote bloc in general election." However, allegedly, they would "nowhere to go" unless defecting to Blood Party. ( Or other lighter right-wing parties.) Fairley defeated the Progressive Party by her 51.3%. The Progressives had also had a darker horse candidate, which narrowly lost, contributed and attributed to the party's loss to Freedom - again. A total of 15,092,013 people voted, a hughe increase, attributed to Mercado's warning that "thje establishment was scared and was ready to defeat her." The Reform Party won the most seats any party had ever gained in the CCU election history. With tihs election, having marked 60 years of CCU elections. With the Reform Party controlling 81% of the Senate, 15 points ahead of the required 66%, this became the first time ever a party had 2/3 control of the Senate. As a result, the Reform Party could do "anything" it would lie-->ke in the Senate, with opposition unable to do anything in the Senate. As a result, most Freedom Party senators were absent to most votes and sessions, due to feeling that their presence was "not required" and nor "weclomed" and that they served no purpose but to inspect sessions, and ensure were following conduct. Nevvertheless, higher upper levels attended, not requiring themselves to do so. 2083 election Following two consecuctive terms, Reform President Nikole Mercado would not be able to run. As a result, most oddmakers put Vice President Jani Holder as the likely successor. J-->However, Holdfer-->er ruled out a 2083 bid as early as 2081, stating that 'he would like to take a break, after serving 8 years as Vice President.' Though this slowed down oddmakers, Holder remained on top. However, Eula Ruiz remained a close second, although her campaign was silent, unkon-->nown if she ! >! o-->would run. A potential challenge from the Progressive Party, was also not ruled out. On the other hand, the Union Party had odds low. Widespread speculation of Devina O'Neil running as an Independent was ultimately ruled out as she announced that she would serve as the Freedom Party running mate, in a 'unity bid'. '''Next leading party Next leading party (next odds) Next leading party (new odds) Post-primaries election Post-Freedom/Progressive leadership election Post-no right-wing leadership election Progressive-Freedom joint leadership election? Reform-Union joint leadership election? Primaries Following two consecuctive landslide victories for the Reform Party, many parties felt alienated and that their chances were already predetermined, with their candidacy being "valueless" and "worthless", with Reform Party being set to win a third consecuctive term. Despite Vice President Jani Holder denying his entrance to the race, he led odds, with some and most thinking he would "change his mind",to not enter the race "too early". As well, Reform primaries were not crowded, due to assumption of a potential Holder candidacy. With McMahon campaigning, she was widely criticized for a scandal, having condemned the "Freedom Party" for being part of a 'conspiracy to eliminate the For the People Party, Green Party, Resilience Party and its predecessor Anti-Union and Anti-Corruption Party, and the merged Progressive Party.Kozlowski stated he was "ashamed". Since, McMahon apologized, however she was unable to revive some of her support, who opted not to vote or switched over to Miquel, over "time". Kozlowski had been projected to win before, but only narrowly, with the scandal having helped him win in a landslide victory. His victory put his competitors for the main election, "in dissaray". The No Allegiance Association announced that it would not contest ultimately the 2083 election, opting to focus resources on 2087 election. Freedom Many had presumed Eula Ruiz would run for the Nomination, with her consistently being the odds-on runner-up to Holder. However, in 2082, Ruiz ruled out a run for President, having assumed a role in another company, organization. Following this statement, odds shot for Miquel Kozlowski to win the nomination, having not announced or denied yet. He later confirmed his bid and announced his "long-time coming 2075 run for President." Declared * Miquel Kozlowski, 2075 candidate for Freedom Party nomination * Jerome Klein * Renea Rasmussen * Lissette Lemay * Chana Milligan Declined: * Gil Brinson, 10th CCU President (2073–75): Brinson stated that "he was not interested in contesting the Freedom nomination." * Nikki Fairley, Freedom nominee (2079) Reform In 2081, after serving as Vice President since 2075 and winning two elections as Running Mate, Jani Holder stated that he 'would like to take a break from CCU life, and career, after having served as Vice President for 8 full years." He swiftly reverified this claim, and on other occasions, did not answer the reporter(s). In December 2082, deadline for Reform Party primaries were looming. On December 17, 2082, Holder stated that "after much thought, and having had the pleasure and big opportunity to serve the Union as Vice President, that 'the fight was too important' and that he could take a break if and hw-->when, apologizing to potential supporters and voters for 'leading on'." He stated that he was ready to 'fight for the ongoing causes of the Reform Party, and continue what work Mercado did to better the Union, for the better." He later won Reform Party primaries by 95.74%, a huge and "record victory for Incumbents or none , otherwise." Most cabinet officials, if not all, but all, and major candidates had refrained from declaring or announcing candidacy in fear that it 'would just be divisive and divide the party, when, a better candidate could announce and turn the race forward.' Denied * Jani Holder, Vice President of CCU (2075–present) |---> Union !-= --> Following Holder's easy landslide victory in Reform Party primaries, Union nominee Bedford had been 'unsure' about a potential leadres-->leadership election. Holder urged Bedford to !od-->do so, noting that 'the best right-wing party shall advance to the final stage, the election, no matter that is Reform, or Union Party. Otherwise, we risk giving the election to a left-wing party, whether that is Progressive or Freedom Party, which both agreed to a joint election." Raley, who had nearly won the nomination in the first round, declined in the second due to a depressed turnout, leading "establishment" candidate Nolan Bedford to a narrow victory. Raley, had stated that he 'would definitely agree to a joint election', however, when Bedford was asked, he had 'avoided the question', and stated that he would do what was in 'Union's best interests." Holder then stated that 'he would not mind whatever decision Bedford would make,but advised that a leadership election "had proven to work for the bloc 2 of 3 times." He then proceeded to hint that Bedford felt "threatened" and was "scared of defeat". As a result, Bedford stated he 'was not "triggered" by his comments and confirmed he would not go through witha leadership election.' Declared * Devon Raley, 2063 Union candidate * Nolan Bedford, 2063 Union candidate * Sasha Bayer * Glennis Riggins * Elke Devore * Verline Donaldson * Ngoc Barrios Declined * Aleisha Jewett, 2063 Union candidate * Janett Chapin, 2063 Union candidate * Jarrett Nolen, 2063 Union candidate * Criston Pauley, Union leader (2063–2071), Union nominee (2071) * Kandis Pickering, 2063 Union candidate for President, stating she "did not believe their was a solid path to presidency." Progressive Despite widespread speculation that former For the People leader Chase Hirsch would run for the nomination, he stated that 'he would continue practising his private career'. Former Green leader Karla Sanchez stated that 'any rumors of my candidacy, are 100% false. I'm not getting back to CCU politics or a career. That doesn't mean I don't want to be President, one day?" This led to widespread speculation of Marina McMahon running to win. She subsequently announced her candidacy. She urged that "joint elections, are determental/detremental to defeat the right-wing bloc of the now. Is, time." With high ballot requirements, and fees, with no write-in candidates allowed, only 4 candidates entered the final stage of the ballot. The PPC stated it 'is important to not waste votes, and to get 'straight to the point', otherwise, potentially wasting a round, due to smaller candidates, with 'no clear path to the nomination.' It is not reasonable' However, the Committee stated that it was 'open' to chaning rules in the future, courtesy of votes and voting. Declined * Janine Higdon, 2067 candidate for Progressive nomination * Denny Quinlan, 2067 candidate for Progressive nomination Third parties !=--> Due to failing to win any state, or ever receive 1 seat in the Senate, the Justice Party and Communist Party announced that they would merge to "unite the causes of the lean-to-far-left ." Polling General election Nikole Mercado | before_party = Reform | after_election = Jani Holder | after_party = Reform }} A total of 17,019,732 people voted, a new record. Controversially, Jani Holder defeated Kozlowski with his 281 electoral votes, 57 ahead of Freedom nominee Miquel Kozlowski. Despite this, Kozlowski won the popular vote with 45.1%, 5.3 percentage points ahead of Kozlowski. However, Reform Party< suppertors --> supporters noted that, with Union Party votes added, together the two would make 49.6% of the popular vote, 4.5 percentage points ahead of Freedom Party. However, this was criticized, with some stating that 'if you start adding Union, you may as well add all third-party, et cetera." !=Additionall,y-->Additionally, the Freedom Party itself controlled half (50%) of the Senate, making it 1 Senator short of being able to "enact change." Together with Union Party, the Reform Party would also be at 50%. As a result, many stated that "Reform Party would need to enact universal policies that would reach out to the Freedom Party, or some, in order to do anything in office." It was considered a 'stand-off'. As a result, some stated that 'Holder could come 2087, with a disadvantage, not being able to accomplish 'real change' that the Reform Party stands for." Holder , however, stated that 'he was lookinh forward to deliver a government to all, left, right, or in between, otherwise non-political." The amount of seats received by Freedom Party marked the party's highest since 2039, in 44 years. Following Kozlowski's defeat, the Twitter account for Freedom Party stated that "they looking forward for a rematch to the Reform Party in 2087." As well, Holder attributed the 'standoff situation' to Bedford's decision to run, noting some close states, in which Kozlowski had narrowly defeated Holder, due to votes for Bedford, which would have otherwise went to Holder, likely. Many noted that Kozlowski could once again become the Freedom nominee in 2087, this time with--> more leverage. 2087 election News circulated of an electoral reform, to once again allow smaller parties to have a bigger influence in elections. That said and stated, it was reported that a presidential election would be held, as usual, however, no one candidates would be allowed to choose running mates. Instead, the Vice President would be elected through a parliamentary election, through a majority. As a result, this could result in the President and Vice President differing in parties. However, the CCU stated that 'this was fictional, and nothing less, or more." '''Polling